


AC Day 23: The Attack On Deliverance Point

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [23]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 23, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: It was a day like the others on the Broken Shore, a mix of greeny-greyish atmosphere with a place full of adventurers and champions ready to take down the Legion. Three of the four commandants were giving orders and getting everyone ready for the fight.But today wasn’t really going to be boring.Before the clock could reach noon, the Sentinax was already looming over Deliverance Point, and they only had the time to grab a weapon that the first demons stepped in the place, already attacking the Mage Tower. Soon, hundreds of demons fell from the sky in hope to destroy any advantages the mortals had on them.





	AC Day 23: The Attack On Deliverance Point

**Author's Note:**

> Well, one more day and it'll be done :O
> 
> Enjoy !

It was a day like the others on the Broken Shore, a mix of greeny-greyish atmosphere with a place full of adventurers and champions ready to take down the Legion. Three of the four commandants were giving orders and getting everyone ready for the fight.

But today wasn’t really going to be boring.

Before the clock could reach noon, the Sentinax was already looming over Deliverance Point, and they only had the time to grab a weapon that the first demons stepped in the place, already attacking the Mage Tower. Soon, hundreds of demons fell from the sky in hope to destroy any advantages the mortals had on them.

Velen immediately created a safe zone made of light to protect any non-fighters while getting a place for anyone who would get injured and would need to retreat from the battle while Khadgar and Illidan were already defending the place, Illidan by taking down their enemies in the melee and Khadgar by shooting down any flying demons. They all knew it would be a quick battle.

Suddenly, a white flash came in front of Illidan’s eyes and five more demons were dead, forcing the others to step backward. Quickly it appeared that the white flash was only Maiev’s hair as she jumped into the battle. And Illidan hadn’t been able to recognize her immediately because she wasn’t wearing her usual armor but instead, a light training gear. Even if she was still accompanied by her crescent and what seemed to be a belt full of knives.

“You were the first to leave the tent but the last to get in the battle.” He teased her, getting closer to her so she was the only one to hear him.

“I had Warden stuff to do, wasn’t expecting the Legion to attack this early.”

They kept on fighting, moving through the sea of demons, slaying every single one on their way. Meanwhile, Illidan couldn’t get his eyes from Maiev, still not believing he had the chance to see her like that. It shouldn’t be surprising to him as he had seen her with way fewer clothes before, like the night before, but he was so used of her wearing her armor, her casual clothes from under the armor and naked, that seeing her with an entirely new outfit was really pleasant to him.

And he wanted to get her out of it.

He almost punched himself at that thought. It wasn’t the time to think about that, there was a battle going on. But being able to watch the effect of a battle on Maiev as she couldn’t hide behind her armor was taking all his attention, especially when he realized she was just even more beautiful like that.

He knew his heavy breathing had nothing to do with the fight.

He got closer to her, keeping them back to back but she was the one to lay against it, taking back her breath before jumping back into battle. And feeling her, almost skin against skin, only made Illidan cursing himself.

“Maiev,” he whispered. “I know this isn’t the place and absolutely not the time but…”

He made a break to slay a demon who was getting a little too close.

“But what?” she asked, a controlled panic in her voice as she was expecting any problems.

“I want you.” He ended up saying, a growl dying in his throat.

“Tell me you’re joking.” She hissed, slaying another demon.

“I’m not,” he said, turning to face her, his want on his face. “I want you. Now.”

She was hating when he was like that because she knew that no matter what, she would let him win. She loved him so much. She only sighed and looked around them, knowing he wouldn’t do anything right there, he wasn’t stupid at that point.

“Lead the way.” She whispered.

And Illidan was cutting through the demons, getting closer to the Command Center and soon, her back was hitting the wall, away from any sight of those they knew. He quickly kissed her, tasting the sweat on her lips, arousing him even more but they wouldn’t have the time the fully enjoy it so he decided on something quick and only a foretaste. Because once they would have gotten rid of the demons, he was going to bring her back to his tent and love her way more.

“Protect us.” He panted as he went down on her, grabbing her ass in his hands to pull down the pants.

She took some knives in her hands and looked around, ready to throw them to kill anyone who would try to stop or kill them.

Illidan decided that it wasn’t the time to be shy, and began to devour her pussy, leaving her to moan loudly, thankfully covered by the noises of the battle raging behind them. He was sucking her, his tongue getting everywhere he couldn’t directly reach, hitting her most sensitive spots, only making her weak on her legs.

Still, three knives found the skulls or heart of the demons coming close, thinking of them as some kind of easy prey.

He was now nibbling at her clit, the growl coming from his throat giving her a vibrating sensation and she tried to grab his head with her arms, as her hands were already busy and she was barely able to say anything. Most of the times, she was only able to moan and she wasn’t sure Illidan could hear them.

More demons fell under her precise shot but she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer as she felt herself coming.

“Illidan…” She cried, trying to stay quiet. “Oh my god Illidan, I love you so much.”

And she came, all of her body shivering and she had to fight with herself to keep her eyes opened even if she was doubting she could throw anything at that exact moment. Between her legs, Illidan kept on drinking everything, hiding all evidence of what they have done while hoping the battle wouldn’t last too long so he could finally fuck her like he should have done.

He finally got up, putting back her pants on the way and stopping to kiss her once again.

“Let’s finish this battle then we could finish this.” He smiled at her.

“You will get us caught one day.” She was only able to think.

“I don’t care as long as I have you.”

“Goddamnit Illidan cut down the romantic bullshit.” She hissed. “You know I’m weak.”

Another knife found a demon.

“We should go.”

“Lead the way.” She whispered once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the last story!
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
